I am number four
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Situado un año antes de los sucesos de la película. John está frustrado por el tipo de vida que llevan y empieza a rebelarse. Atención: Contiene spank paternal / nalgadas. si ese tipo de temática les ofende o desagrada simplemente no pierdan su tiempo leyendo este fic.
1. Chapter 1

Situado un año antes de la película.

* * *

John ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Henri le había dicho "haz las maletas, nos vamos". John sabía que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio, porque eso los convertiría en un objetivo fácil. Pero aún sabiéndolo y entendiéndolo, a veces era más duro que otras, dejarlo todo atrás. Así que había optado por no coger cariño a las cosas, las personas, ni lugares, así era más fácil. Pero John no era de piedra, y a veces no podía evitar sentirse más unido a ciertos lugares o personas de lo que debiera.

John recibió el mensaje que estaba en el teléfono. Sonrió, agarró la chaqueta y su mochila y salió dando un salto, de más de 4 metros, por la ventana de su habitación. Agarró su bicicleta y salió disparado. Aquella noche Charlie cumplía 14 años y aprovechando que sus abuelos estaban fuera, en algún estúpido viaje para jubilados, había organizado una fiesta "clandestina" en su casa. Iba a estar casi toda su clase y sobre todo iban a ir Charlie, Roman y Tatiana. Sus mejores amigos. Bueno todo lo mejores amigos que podían ser, sin saber su secreto y obviando que solo hacía 7 meses que vivía en Terrance's Owl.

La fiesta fue genial, había mucha comida, bebida, ¡Incluso alcohol!, buena música y todos sus amigos. Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Roman y John dieron por acabada la fiesta y se despidieron de Charlie y se fueron caminando para casa, dejando las bicicletas en el garaje de los abuelos de Charlie, ya pasarían mañana a por ellas.

Era una noche horrible, mucho viento y una lluvia fina que poco a poco se les metía en los huesos. Además en aquel pueblo cuando llovía, las alcantarillas apestaban, y no era agradable caminar por las calles. Estaban subiendo la Avenida Génesis cuando de repente una camioneta se paró a su lado. Primero los chicos se asustaron, sobre todo John, que sabía que lo buscaban para matarlo. Pero al darse cuenta que era la camioneta de Henri y Henri. Respiró aliviado.

**- Subid** (dijo muy seco Henri).

**- Hola papá** (dijo John que estúpidamente hubiera preferido que fuera uno de los Mogadorianos, al menos, habría una oportunidad de salir corriendo)

**- Hola, señor Smith** (dijo tartamudeando Roman).

**- Hola. Subid** (dijo Henri aún más seco abriéndoles la puerta del copiloto).

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a subir,. Henri no abrió el pico, nadie abrió el pico. Roman y John se intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, pero allí nadie decía nada. Henri condujo hasta la casa de Roman. Se bajó de la camioneta, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Roman se despidió muy nervioso de John y bajó del coche. Henri acompañó a Roman hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre. Después de hablar un largo rato con los padres de Roman, Henri regresó a la furgoneta.

-** Solo fue una fiesta de cumpleaños** (dijo John en cuanto Henri se montó en el coche y se puso en marcha).** No pasó nada.**

**- ¿Solo una fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿No pasó nada? John, sabes perfectamente que no podemos bajar la guardia. No puedes "simplemente" desaparecer para irte a una fiesta de cumpleaños. No puedes "solo" ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños sin decirme nada. ¿Sabes el miedo que pasé cuando subí a tu dormitorio y vi que tu cama estaba vacía?. Hasta que no me di cuenta que faltaba tu bicicleta creí que te había perdido, que los Mogadorianos habías dado contigo.**

**- Lo siento** (dijo dándose cuenta que seguramente Henri se había llevado un buen susto).

**- John, ya hemos hablado esto muchas veces. Debes de tener más cautela. No puedes bajar la guardia.**

**- Lo sé** (dijo aún un poco tristón pero el hecho que Henri empezara con la misma historia de siempre lo molestó).

**- Pues no lo parece. Esta es la segunda vez en este mes que cometes una estupidez. Hace tres semanas participando en esa estúpida carrera de monopatines en plena autovía, cuando te caíste y no te hiciste ni un rasguño.**

**- Sí, que me lo hice.**

**- Sí, pero al día siguiente ya no tenías nada. Los humanos no sanan tan rápido.**

**- Pero llevé el vendaje todo el tiempo que me dijiste** (dijo protestando un poquito).

**- John, te tengo dicho que no debes exponerte de esa manera, un día alguien te descubrirá. **

**- Ya me disculpé por eso.**

**- Sí, y mírate. Tres semanas más tarde saliendo a hurtadillas de noche para ir a una estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños donde se supone que no debiste ir nunca.**

**- ¡NO ERA ESTÚPIDA!** (John se alteró y dio un golpe en la guantera del coche) **¡ERA LA FIESTA DE MI AMIGO CHARLIE!**

**- ¡CUATRO! **(también gritó Henri. Utilizando su verdadero nombre. Cosa que solo hacía cuando estaban a solas).

**- ¡JO! ¡Es que no entiendo que tiene de peligroso ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo!**

**- ¿En serio? Dime John, ¿Sino entiendes que hay de malo porque no me preguntaste si podías ir en vez de salir a hurtadillas dándome el susto del siglo?**

- **Porque si te hubiera preguntado me hubieras dicho que no, y te hubieras puesto en plan "super guardián" y no habría podido ir** (dijo ya con rabia).

**- Bufff** (resopló Henri porque no sabía si enfadarse por la frescura, por que lo había desobedecido adrede o porque John parecía no entender lo peligroso que era no seguir las normas). **Cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos, ahora mejor, piensas un poquito en lo que has hecho.**

**- No tengo nada que pensar** (dijo entre dientes John. Henri lo oyó pero prefirió hacer como que no lo había oído).

El trayecto no sirvió para que John recapacitara, sino más bien todo lo contrario, John iba poniéndose más y más furioso, porque Henri no le dejaba hacer nada. Siempre estaba con lo del peligro de ponerse al descubierto y que los Mogadorianos les encontraran. Lo cierto es que a veces pensaba que ojala los encontrase y lo matasen, porque era una auténtica mierda no poder tener amigos y no poder quedarse nunca en ningún sitio mucho tiempo. Por no hablar de vivir como unos auténticos paranoicos todo el dichoso día.

**- Ve a mi dormitorio, yo ahora subo** (dijo Henri. John se quedó helado. No podía haber oído bien). **Cuatro, he dicho que me esperes en mi dormitorio** (repitió Henri un poco más alto pero sin llegar a gritar viendo que John no se movía).

**- ¿A tu dormitorio?** (lo miró con cara de asustado).

**- Sí, eso he dicho** (dijo mirándolo muy fijamente. En ese momento John y Henri estaban manteniendo una conversación paralela mediante miradas y pequeñas sutilizas en los gestos de sus caras. Una conversación alternativa y nada pacifica).

**- Tengo 14 años** (fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir John que hacía más de 3 años que Henri no lo mandaba a su dormitorio a esperarlo).

**- Soy consciente de la edad que tienes Cuatro ¿Eres consciente tú?** (dijo arqueando una ceja. John lo miró con rabia, ese comentario había sido hiriente. No se había comportado como un niño. Los niños no salen a hurtadillas de noche para irse a una fiesta. Eso lo hacen los chicos, los chicos grandes, se decía para si mismo. Henri debía de dejar de sobreprotegerlo, ya no era un niño, sabía cuidarse de si mismo. Pero mientras John seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Henri se perdía en los suyos propios). **Cuatro, baja del coche y sube** (dijo una última vez) **como has dicho ya tienes 14 años, no creo que sea necesario que te suba yo mismo ¿No? **(John lo miró con sumo odio y dio una especie de bramido y salió del coche dando un portazo y entró en casa. Henri dio gracias que el chico no hubiera seguido plantándole cara. Realmente no habría querido tener que llegar al punto de cargárselo al hombro y subirlo a la fuerza al dormitorio).

John entró en casa furioso, no podía creer que Henri tuviera la intención de castigarlo, no solo de castigarlo, lo había mandado a su dormitorio. En el pasado cada vez que Henri le había dicho eso de "ve a mi dormitorio y me esperas" había acabado con los pantalones por los tobillos, llorando a moco suelto y con el trasero más rojo que un tomate. Pero él ya no era un niño pequeño, no podía ser tratado de esa forma, aquello era denigrante. Así que en un acto de autodeterminación decidió irse a su propio dormitorio y acostarse. Ni en un millón de años iba a dejar que lo zurrase como un niño travieso. No era un niño travieso, era un joven cabreado.

Henri se quedó unos minutos en el garaje, tranquilizándose, aprovechó para echar un vistazo al ordenador, por si había recibido algún correo o alguna noticia de interés. Después se tomó una tila, para acabar de relajarse y repasó que todas las alarmas estuvieran bien. Cuando subió al piso de arriba, abrió el armario ropero que tenían al final del pasillo y sacó un frasquito y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón, un guante que colocó en su bolsillo trasero y una pequeña pala de ping-pong.

Cuatro ya no era un niño y con la mano tardaría un buen rato en llegar al punto que quería llegar. Ese punto donde Cuatro dejaba la testarudez a un lado y empezaba a escuchar. Además era muy tarde y estaba agotado, seguramente por el susto y la ansiedad de no encontrar al chico y de pensar todas las cosas horribles que los Mogadorianos podrían haberle hecho al niño. La pala haría bien su labor, lograría amansar la fiera en menos tiempo. Así antes acabaran antes podría acostarse y descansar.

Henri se fue a su dormitorio para castigar a John por su desobediencia y su inconsciencia. Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y lo vio todo a oscuras y que no había rastro de John, hubiera matado al chico con sus propias manos en ese instante. Henri cerró los ojos y contó hasta mil. Después volvió a respirar hondo. Y salió de su habitación para ir al dormitorio de John. Más valía que el chico estuviera allí, porque si había de volver a salir en busca de él, Cuatro no iba a sentarse en un mes. Cuando Henri entró en la habitación de John y lo vio acostado en su cama, se calmó un poco. Pero esa era otra muestra de desafío, en los últimos meses no había día en que Cuatro no lo provocara o lo desafiara. Henri había sido paciente, esperaba que solo fuera algo temporal, pero cada vez iba a peor. Quizás debió hacer eso hacía ya tiempo, pero siempre le costaba tanto castigar al niño. Solo cuando no había otra, lo hacía. Ya era suficientemente rígido y estricto con el chico para encima también tener que zurrarle por cada pequeña impertinencia o fallo.

John al ver entrar a Henri en su dormitorio se dio cuenta que el hecho de no ir al dormitorio de Henri no iba a ser un impedimento para castigarlo. Es más, al ver la cara de Henri, se dio cuenta que quizás no fue tan buena idea. Pero ahora ya había tomado esa decisión y no podía echar atrás. Así que alzó la barbilla y lo miró desafiante.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Te dije que me esperaras en mi dormitorio** (dijo Henri muy seco).

**- Estoy cansado, quería acostarme.**

**- No estarías cansado si des de un buen principio te hubieras ido a dormir a tu hora, en vez de irte a esa fiesta** (dijo apretando fuerte la mandíbula, ese chico iba a acabar con él, no necesitaba de los Mogadorianos). **Sal de la cama, Cuatro.**

**- No** (dijo sonando más como un niño de 3 años que como un adolescente. Henri lo miró atónito, ¿Realmente acababa de decirle que no?).

**- Cuatro, sal de la cama** (dijo intentando no perder los estribos).

**- NO** (dijo más alto pero Henri podría oler el miedo del chico a pesar de toda esa actitud de milhombres).

**- Cuatro, o sales de la cama y acabamos con esto o te saco yo mismo de la cama, pero si he de sacarte yo… ¿Cuatro ya has olvidado lo que pasa cuando no me obedeces a la primera?**

**- No tengo 6 años, Henri.**

**- Yo tampoco, por lo que no me voy a pasar la noche discutiendo contigo. Saliste de casa sin mi permiso, sin mi conocimiento y sin decir a dónde ibas y ahora te toca afrontar el castigo. Sal de la cama y acabemos con esto. **

**- No puedes castigarme así, no soy un niño, no hice nada malo, solo fui a la fiesta de mi amigo. No habría tenido que ir a hurtadillas si tú me dejaras hacer algo "normal" de vez en cuando.**

**- ¡No somos normales John, no podernos hacer cosas normales!** (Henri estaba realmente enfadado, es como si John hubiera vuelto a tras, hacía un año era un niño bueno y obediente. Entendía lo que se le decía. Sí que era algo contestón y pícaro, pero podía confiar en él. Pero últimamente Henri tenía que tener mil ojos porque en cuanto tenía la oportunidad John se saltaba alguna de esas normas que había puesto para protegerlo). **Ya te lo he explicado un millón de veces. Sé que lo entiendes, no sé a que es debido toda esa rebeldía repentina pero se acaba aquí y ahora. Hay unas normas y las hay para mantenerte vivo. Así que las obedecerás y punto. Porque si no lo haces no puedo garantizar tu seguridad. Ahora, sal de la cama de una vez, es tarde y quiero acostarme.**

**- ¡NO! No necesito tus estúpidas normas, puedo cuidarme bien solo, me has enseñado bien, se protegerme y controlar mis poderes.**

**- No, no sabes, has logrado controlar la telequinesia, solo eso. Todo el resto de poderes te vienen aún grandes. Con el tiempo y entrenamiento los lograrás controlar, pero aún falta, aún estás muy verde Cuatro. Así que mientras no llegues ese día, me obedecerás porque solo obedeciéndome lograrás seguir vivo.**

**- Eso es lo que tú te crees.**

**- Eso es lo que es** (dijo ya furioso por esa última respuesta tan desagradable. Henri ya tuvo suficiente de la discusión y agarró por el brazo a John y se lo colocó sobre su regazo y lo sujetó fuerte, le bajó los calzoncillos de un rápido tirón y empezó a descargar la pala de ping pong sobre el trasero de John. John luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse del agarre de Henri. Después intentó moverse para evitar el impacto de la pala, cosa que hizo que Henri, lo reacomodara para impedir que continuara retorciéndose). **¡Cuatro! ¡Ya está bien, para! Plack plack plack **(tres palazos más intensos que el resto lo hicieron quedarse quieto de repente)** No sé qué te ha dado últimamente, pero esas normas están ahí para protegerte y mantenerte con vida. No están porque me gusten, no están para hacerte miserable. Solo siguiéndolas tendremos alguna oportunidad de mantenernos "invisibles para los Mogadorianos. Sé que eso ya lo sabes y sé que lo entiendes así que acaba ya con toda esa estúpida actitud que has decidido tomar ahora. Porque a diferencia de tus amiguitos, que como mucho se pueden llevar esto, una zurra, por desobedecer a sus padres, tú, por desgracia, en un descuido puedes acabar haciendo que te maten. Si el precio por seguir vivo y cumplir con tu destino es perderte la fiesta de tu amigo, lamento Cuatro tener que decírtelo pero deberás hacer ese sacrificio, ese y mucho otros más difíciles. Solo quedáis un puñado, no puedes ponérselo tan fácil.** **Plack plack plack plack plack plack** (Henri le dio con la pala hasta que Cuatro empezó a llorar y a disculparse. Entonces dejó la pala a un lado y esperó a que el chico se hubiera recuperado).

**- Lo siento snif snif, yo solo quería ser como los demás, solo quería ser un buen amigo snif snif.**

**- Cuatro, siento mucho que no puedas ser como los demás, siento mucho que tengas que hacer tantos sacrificios en tu vida, pero ambos sabemos que solo así nos mantendremos fuera del escáner de los Mogadorianos.**

**- Lo sé y lo siento, de verdad cêpan, lo siento. Solo estaba enfadado porque nunca puedo hacer nada divertido con mis amigos. Cuando los tengo** (dijo triste).

**- Puedes hacer cosas, pero no tan peligrosas, y sobre todo, necesito saber donde estás y que estás haciendo, sino no puedo protegerte.**

**- Perdón** (dijo esta vez con sinceridad).

**- ¿Entonces entiendes porque te castigo?**

**- Sí, porque te desobedecí y salí de casa sin tu permiso y sin decirte a dónde iba. Y si me hubieras necesitado, no sabrías donde estaba. Y…(**John tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y reconocer lo siguiente) **y si hubieran aparecido los Mogadorianos no sabrías donde estaba para avisarme y protegerme.**

**- Eso es. Ahora levanta** (John se levantó y lo miró lleno de remordimientos pero también con un poco de miedo, porque sabía que aún no había acabado su castigo). **Manos en la pared** (esa fue la sentencia final. John sabía que Henri iba a llevar hasta el final su castigo. Y eso significaba que acabaría el castigo al estilo Loriano).

John sabía que se había ganado ese castigo pero eso no significaba que lo quisiese. John se quedó unos segundos de píe mirando a su protector, intentando darle algo de lastima y que se lo repensase, pero eso jamás había funcionando, y aquella vez tampoco funcionó. John se acabó de quitar los calzoncillos que estaban por los tobillos y se inclinó contra la pared, abriendo las manos y separando las piernas. Henri sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño frasco y lo destapó, agarró un guante de esos que utilizan los pescaderos y carniceros para cortar y echó un poco de ese ungüento, solo un poco en las yemas de los dedos, se acercó a John y extendió el ungüento por las posaderas del chico. Después se quitó con cuidado el guante, lo dejó de nuevo en su bolsillo trasero, cerró el frasco y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Henri dijo una especie de oración en una lengua extraña, la lengua de Lorien. Derepente la crema se volvió de un color azul incandescente y John se puso tenso, un punzante dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo y un gritó espeluznante salió de su boca, el dolor equivalía a 10 correazos a la vez. Henri repitió la oración 4 veces más. Después, se acercó a John y le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo que se duchara y se fuera a la cama, que todo había acabado. Henri se estaba yendo para dejar algo de intimidad al chico cuando notó como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

**- No quise asustarte, cêpan** (dijo entre sollozos John. Henri se dio la vuelta y le agarró la cara con ambas manos para obligarlo a mirarlo a la cara).

**- Eso es de lo último que deberías preocuparte, yo no importo, lo único que importa es que tú sigas vivo y cumplas con tu destino. Eres Cuatro, y eres el Loriano más extraordinario que Lorien jamás conoció. Y eres especial, Cuatro. No por tu destino, no por ser uno de los pocos supervivientes que quedan de tu planeta. Eres especial porque tú, eres extraordinario, y no hay nada que me gustaría más, que ver como te llegas a hacer ese hombre extraordinario que sé que serás. **

**- No volveré a desobedecerte, lo juro** (dijo John limpiándose una lágrima que se le escapaba).

**- Nada me gustaría más pero sé que volverás a desobedecerme y yo me volveré a enfadar pero después haremos las paces ¿Sabes porque?**

**- Porque eres mi cêpan** (dijo sonriendo John).

**- No, listillo. Te diré porqué, porque somos una familia** (y le dio un cachete en el trasero) **y ve a ducharte, vaya que se me escape una de esas oraciones por accidente.**

**- Nooooo** (y John corrió al baño a ducharse, mientras Henri se reía. Henri respiró hondo y pensó en que realmente era triste que tuviera que castigar al chico por intentar ser eso "un chico", pero no podían tener ese privilegio, no si querían seguir vivos).

FIN


End file.
